This disclosure relates generally to application integration in a data processing system and more specifically to dynamic management of integration protocols in the data processing system.
Applications or application components often communicate with other applications or components to retrieve and process associated data. For example, an application used for electronic commerce communicates with a search appliance to retrieve catalog search data and also an order management system to store orders. A pattern of granular interconnected services has evolved and become more pervasive with increased use of software as a service (SaaS) and deployment of applications using the cloud based computing techniques.
A typical problem evident with using this pattern is overall performance of the particular type of integrated system is typically dependent upon the weakest link in the system. Accordingly when one component is overloaded, fails or performs badly, the whole integrated system suffers.